Shock Me!
by ZombieSmasher
Summary: While undercover as a doctor at the VA, Face accidently witnesses the darker side of Murdock's treatment.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay, so I know that at this point in the series, Murdock was officially released from the VA but I don't really care, I watched Face and Murdock's fight when Murdock told Face that this old dying criminal guy was his dad, and it made me soooo sad So I decided that the electroshock thing should take place after words.)

It had been two days since Face found out via Murdock who is real father was. He was still livid at Murdock, even though he really had no reason to be mad. He was just upset that Murdock, the one person he thought he could trust lied to him. Murdock had left to go back to the VA Hospital, he said it was because the nurses missed him, but Face knew that the pilot just wanted to give him some space for awhile. Face was reading the newspaper in their nice new hideout. BA was watching some football game, yelling at the television from time to time. Hannibal popped in with a girl on each arm.

"Hey boss, what's up? Those are some….sweet young women you have there." Face smiled at them, they smiled back shyly. Hannibal pulled them a little closer to him, making Face smile a little more, he still had it.

"Stockwell gave us another mission…Face, you have to go get Murdock out of the VA."

"Why can't BA do it?" Face pointed at BA, who was distracted by the game.

"Does it look like he's a credible doctor?" That made Face giggle a little, just imagining BA break out Murdock would be a crack up.

"All right" He exhaled as he stood up, "let's hope I still have the 'touch'."

He was driving to the VA Hospital trying to think of a less awkward way to sneak him out. It's going to be so strange between them. Maybe he should just apologize, but he knew he was proud for that. He sighed heavily as he pulled up the hospital parking lot. He got into character as we walked into the hospital. He flashed his fake ID to the nurses, he went into Murdock's room, and Murdock looked up at him from a wheelchair, with a huge grin on his face.

"Faceman!" Murdock exclaimed and jumped out of his chair to give Face a huge hug. "I missed you! Did you miss me?"

"Um…yeah…look we need to talk…" Face tried to find an apology, but a nurse with blonde hair came in, she had purple glasses on, Face also noticed purple highlights at the end of her hair, but they were mostly hidden by her hat.

"Excuse me Doctor…"

"Oh, Dr. Alloy"

"Dr. Alloy, Murdock's due for his…appointment."

"Appointment?" Face noticed Murdock tense a little.

"Yes, his Electroconvulsive Therapy Session, we're all set up for him." Murdock tightened his grip on Face's shoulders, he turned to see Murdock. The pilot look terrified, Face wasn't sure what Electro-whatever was, but if it scared Murdock, it must be bad.

"Do you mind if I come along?"

"No, not at all Doctor." Murdock sighed and let go of Face, he sat back in the wheelchair like he weighed a ton. The nurse left the room for a moment to find something. Face turned to Murdock, the pilot just looked up at him.

"You're not going to like this 'session'."

"What is it?" Before Murdock could answer, the nurse came back in with a needle in her hand. She walked over to Murdock, who just pulled up his sleeve. Looking at Face the whole time, he never left his gaze. Face didn't know what to do, should he punch this girl and leave or just watch. He wanted to know what was happening but also was scared for his friend. After a minute or so Murdock gaze fell as he closed his eyes as the nurse kept giving him more shots.

"What are you giving him?" Face asked the nurse, who seemed surprised that he asked that. Oh, that's right he's supposed to be the 'doctor'. "It's for…um…the report later." The nurse seemed satisfied with that answer as she gave another shot to the sleeping Murdock.

"Some muscle relaxants and short-acting anesthetics." The nurse said casually, she was finally done with the injections and placed the used needles into the trash. She moved behind Murdock's chair and wheeled him into the hallway, Face was close behind. They finally reached a small room with several other nurses and doctors. There was a table in the middle; they were all looking at Face with no emotions. The blonde nurse received help from the other nurses in the room to lift Murdock out of his wheelchair and onto the table. Face watched them put his limp friend onto the table; Murdock's face looked so peaceful, he looked happy in his sleep. Face was worried what would happen. The doctor's started attaching electrodes to his head and placed a heart monitor on his finger, soon beeping was coming from the little machine in the corner. Face wanted to ask a thousand questions, but he couldn't, or else they would know. The doctor near Murdock's head went to a machine next to the heart monitor, reading some paper.

"Start the treatment" he said in a monotone voice. The nurses nodded and pressed the machine's buttons. Face heard a high pitched tone, he saw Murdock's finger start to twitch. Face was scared, what was happening? The doctor kept staring at the sheet of paper and told them to continue. Murdock's face was still calm, like nothing was happening. But his body was telling a different story, his feet and hands were twitching. Face was sweating like crazy all he could do was just stand there and watch. _Stop it, STOP IT! _He wanted to scream and shoot them and run off with Murdock, that's all he wanted, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. After what seemed like eternity, it was over. Face watched Murdock have drool fall from his mouth. Making his heart break, he just wanted to hold his friend, tell him it was all better.

"Maybe next time you should use atropine." The doctor told the blonde nurse.

"Yes sir" She said shyly, Face knew this was hurting her as much as it was him. They put Murdock back into the wheelchair and brought him back into the room. Face was close behind them. They reached Murdock's room and placed him on his bed. The nurse brought the wheelchair out of the room. Face loomed over the bed watching Murdock.

"When will he wake up?"

"In about five minutes or so."

"Thank you nurse."

"You're welcome Dr. Alloy." With that she left. Face pulled up a chair and sat next to Murdock's bed; he pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned off the drool. He sighed heavily as he stared at his friend, completely unsure of what to do, or what to say. After ten minutes, Murdock's eyes started to open slowly. He looked around and saw Face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Facey" Murdock smiled at him, like he was just tired. Face felt tears come to his eyes.

"Murdock…I…I…don't know what to say"

"About what? Is it about the fight? I'm sorry buddy." Murdock started to sit up; Face just gave him a huge hug. Murdock was taken aback by the action. Face tried his best to hold back his tears, he just held Murdock, the pilot just sat there in confusion. "Face…? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Your 'therapy' if that's what you wanna call it."

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Of course I saw that! I went with you, don't you remember?" Face moved to look at Murdock, his expression still that of confusion. Why doesn't he remember?

"No, I don't even remember you coming here. That happens sometimes, the Doc says it will go away." Murdock bowed his head down. He didn't like Face seeing him like that, but he doesn't remember talking to him. He just remembers the fight they had before he came here. "Face, I was real upset after our fight, so I came back to give you space, but I was just real depressed. I would just stare out the window. So they thought that ECT would help me."

"Did it?"

"Not really, but now you're here, so that helps!" Murdock gave Face a wide grin. Like a child that received some candy. It broke Face's heart, seeing his friend like that, tortured like that. Face just stood up, wiping away some tears he let slip. Murdock looked around the room, holding his head.

"This is one bad headache." Murdock said as he placed another hand on his head. Face just watched him, unsure of what to say.

"I'm…I'm sorry I pushed you Murdock."

"What?"

"When we were fighting, I'm sorry I pushed you, I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, it's okay Faceyman, don't worry about it. What happened, happened alright? I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't! I just watched tons of volts go into your brain! Because you were depressed! That's so stupid! That's torture!" Face stormed around the room. Murdock just watched him pace back and forth. He decided to stand up from the bed to follow Face. Face kept rambling about the session until he was stopped by Murdock's grip on his sleeve. Face looked at Murdock, who was just smiling. The crazed man laid his head gently on Face's shoulder. Murdock rubbed Face's arm with his hand.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt Facey….and I forgive you for pushing me. You're here and that's all I wanted. They can send two thousand volts through me, it won't work, because all I wanted was you, and you came back." Murdock's eyes were closed but he was still smiling innocently. Face just let his tears come, he couldn't hold them back anymore. Face turned and held Murdock's head in his hands. He laid his forehead on Murdock's and looked into his eyes.

"Don't get depressed, I'm here now, also, we need to leave. I don't want you ever coming back." Face said with complete seriousness. Murdock just smiled like a child.

"I don't like it here anyways, not enough room for Billy."

(AWWW SO CUTE! AND SO SAD!)


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride from the hospital was quiet, Murdock mostly moved his hand with the current of the wind as they drove, making some "fwoosh" noises. His innocence made Face smile, he missed it, a lot. When they arrived at the mansion, everyone was waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Hannibal exclaimed with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Sorry there were some…complications"

"Complications?" Stockwell said in the background, he surprised Face a little. Murdock jumped in front of Face completely happy.

"Face watched my brain get fried! I'm hungry!" Murdock smiled and danced off, bothering BA on the way to the kitchen. Face just stood there bewildered. Everyone looked at him, a look of disappointment on their faces. Face just sighed and started to explain.

"Um, yeah, he had a appointment where they…shocked his brain."

"Electroconvulsive Therapy." Stockwell said, looking at the newspaper.

"Yeah, that." Face looked down, saddened. He didn't want to remember what it was called. Maybe he should have his brain fried. Stockwell went back to reading the newspaper, Face went into his bedroom to change clothes. When he came out, everyone but Murdock was in the living room.

"Where's Murdock?" Face asked, everyone just shrugged. Face sighed and went into the kitchen, there were tons of sandwiches lying on the floor and on the counter next to him. Murdock was making another one.

"Murdock? What are you doing?"

"Huh? Making a sandwich, duh." He said without looking at Face.

"Did you see all of this?" Face looked around, Murdock turned and his face turned to disappointment.

"Oh…I guess I already made some. Oh well." Face just sighed; this had to be a side effect. Face just grabbed Murdock's arm and led him into the living room. When they got in Stockwell briefed the team on their mission. Murdock wasn't exactly paying attention to Stockwell, which made Face smile. Once Stockwell told them everything, he left; Hannibal had BA and Frankie go in the van, and told Face and Murdock to go in his corvette. Face agreed and basically dragged Murdock to the car.

"Do you have any asprin?"

"No…why?"

"My headache ain't getting any better, in fact, it's getting worse." Murdock said as he held his head in his arms. "Billy won't stop barking! Sit boy!" Murdock kept muttering to himself. Face didn't know what to do. Should he just not do the mission? He decided to call Hannibal.

"What?" Hannibal said in an irritated voice.

"I don' t think Murdock is well enough to go on the mission."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's having horrible headaches and he seems pretty out-of-it." Face looked over at Murdock, he was still holding his head. Face just frowned, they hadn't even left the driveway yet.

"I guess we can do the mission with him"

"Can you do it without me?"

"Are you staying with him?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be best." Face could hear a heavy sigh from Hannibal.

"Fine, it's not that hard of a job anyways. Make sure Murdock's better."

"Will do." With that Face hung up. He petted Murdock's hair, Murdock looked up at Face, he looked exhausted. "It's okay, they're going without us, go inside, you need rest."

"Thanks Face." Murdock's child like smile came again, only this time it seemed strained. Face just frowned and led Murdock into the house and into Face's bedroom. Murdock flopped on the bed, his arm over his eyes. Face sat in the chair next to the bed, he took off his shoes and watched Murdock crawl to the pillows and just pass out. Face watched him sleep, he sighed heavily. He should've stopped them, he could have. What they did was wrong, there's no reason for it. He wanted nothing but to shoot the doctor that was giving orders. He wanted that man dead, he had never wanted anyone to die, but that doctor, he deserved it. He heard Murdock make a noise and looked at the sleeping pilot. His eyes were closed but you could see them move. At least he was sleeping. He stared at the pilot, hoping he could reverse time and stop this from ever happening. Murdock's fingers started twitching as he slept. Face sighed again, it was so painful to watch that happen to him, and he didn't do anything about it. Face stood up, not able to stare at his friend much longer without wanting to kill something. He left the bedroom and tried to find something to keep him occupied.

He moved around looking for something to entertain him, he decided that he should probably clean the kitchen. He cleaned sandwich after sandwich, after scanning the room he made sure nothing was left behind. He checked his watch to see how long it took; he was disappointed when he realized it only took ten minutes. He went back into his bedroom to check on Murdock. The crazed pilot was sleeping calmly. Face sat next to him on the bed, he smoothed Murdock's hair as he slept. The pilot just moved a little in return. Face was happy to see Murdock calm, instead of what he saw before. He sat next to HM and just thought about the experience, and how Murdock was handling it all.

(ANGST!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Last chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! ^^)

"…F-Face…" Murdock mumbled.

"Yeah?" Face looked down, he noticed that Murdock's eyes were still closed, he was talking in his sleep.

"…Don't leave…'kay?" Face just smiled,

"I won't…" Face leaned down and kissed Murdock's head. He stood up from the bed, only to hear Murdock mumble something else, he couldn't understand what it was, but it seemed urgent. "Murdock, what is it?"

"No…nn-no..don't go, don't…"

"I'm right here!"

"No…FACE!" Murdock jolted awake and screamed. He grabbed Face's shoulders and just hugged him.

"Are….are you okay?" Murdock didn't reply, he just held Face tightly, as if when he let go, all hell would break loose. "…Murdock?"

"You were shot…they said that if I didn't go with them, they would kill you…you told me not to go, I just did what you told me…I just did what I was told."

"Shh…It's okay, it was just a dream." Face rubbed Murdock's back, like he was a kid.

"It was so real, I was so scared…it's like the war all over again." Face just hushed Murdock and rocked him back and forth, like he was a child. Face repeated this until he could feel Murdock's breathing return to normal. He looked at the pilot; he soon realized that Murdock was asleep. He just sat there with the crazy in his arms. He wouldn't leave him, he never will. He didn't care about their fight anymore; he stopped caring a long time ago. He just wanted things to be normal again…normal. After a few minutes, Face's back was starting to hurt, so he gently laid Murdock down on the pillow. The pilot didn't make a sound in complaint. Face lay down next to him, his arm underneath the crazy. He just stared at Murdock. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. He fell asleep next to Murdock. Trying not to think too much about the day, just trying to forget about what all happened. He dreamt of standing on a balcony in France, watching people go about life. He was walking through the streets, watching people play poker, some playing craps with loaded die, and some playing chess. He watched everyone play their games. He noticed in the corner of his eyes a man sitting on the ground leaning against a stone wall. The man had his face hidden by his blue baseball cap. Face somehow feels like he needs to talk to the man. He stands in front of the man; the man adjusts his hat to look at Face.

"Mur-Murdock?" The pilot just nodded.

"What do you mean? You told me to wait here."

"What?"

"You said that you'd be right back, I've been waiting…" He looks at his Mickey Mouse watch "An hour…wow."

"I don't remember…whatever, why are you-we here?"

"It's the city of love darling!" Murdock stood up and starting dancing around, singing 'That's Amore'. Face didn't feel like correcting the different language use.

"Murdock…"

"You told me you trusted me…" Murdock stopped dancing; he stood still, his back facing the con man.

"I do." Face looked at his back with confusion.

"I trust you, a lot." Murdock turned his head slightly. "I would die for you Face."

"And I'd die for you, you know that."

"Then why did you let them hurt me?" Murdock's hat was hiding is face, all Peck could see was his mouth, it was so angry looking.

"I didn't…what?"

"They hurt me Face…and all you did was watch."

"No…no, I didn't!" Face grabbed Murdock's shoulder, the pilot turned to him. His eyes were bloodshot, his hat was gone and he saw burn marks on his head, with a few stitches here and there. He was in a straight jacket. Murdock was wide-eyed, his pupils dilated and deathly looking. Murdock looked like he was dying right there, that he was a zombie going to eat him.

"You did nothing…NOTHING!" Face jolted awake in a sweat. He looked next to him and no one was there. He fumbled off the bed running to the bedroom door, nothing was outside his room. He ran into the kitchen, nothing. He ran into the living room, still nothing. He was panting heavily, where was Murdock? He started to panic. He went outside franticly, and saw the pilot, staring out from the balcony. He looked so peaceful, Face just stopped moving, his breathing still hectic. Murdock turned to him.

"Faceman! You look…terrible actually. You okay?" Murdock moved closer to Face, holding his cheek. Face just panted and looked at Murdock. "What's wrong?"

"I won't ever leave you…ever. You understand? Never, I would die for you. I'm not going to let them shock you; in fact, I'm going to kill them. But before I do that, I need to do this." Face grabbed the pilot by the neck and brought him in for a kiss. Murdock resisted at first, but then he returned the kiss. They stood there for a moment before Face broke the kiss for breath. Murdock just looked shocked.

"Um…" Murdock spilled out. Face just held him, catching his breath.

"I had to get that out there." Face replied shyly. Murdock just smiled.

"Is it weird that I heard music?" Murdock smirked, Face just laughed a little

"No, not at all."

"You're not really going to kill the doctors are you?" Murdock asked quietly.

"You want me to?"

"No…" Face smiled and kissed Murdock's forehead.

"Then I won't. What song was playing?"

"'That's Amore'." Face was taken aback a little; did the shocking connect their brains? Then he smiled and hugged the pilot. Murdock returned the hug.

"Good choice."

(IT'S OVER!...OR IS IT! No, it is.)


End file.
